Lorien Love Files
by CaptainRaz
Summary: The continuing story of Aragorn's and Arwen's love. Or at least, the parts that occur in Lothlorien.
1. Part 1

Lorien Love Files- Part 1

"_It came to pass that when Aragorn was nine and forty years of age he returned from perils on the dark confines of Mordor, where Sauron now dwelt again and was busy with evil. He was weary and he wished to go back to Rivendell and rest there awhile ere he journeyed to the far countries; and on his way he came to the borders of Lórien and was admitted to the hidden land by the Lady Galadriel._

'_He did not know it, but Arwen Undómiel was also there, dwelling again for a time with the kin of her mother. She was little changed, for the mortal years had passed her by; yet her face was more grave, and her laughter now seldom was heard. But Aragorn was grown to full stature of body and mind, and Galadriel bade him cast away his wayworn raiment, and she clothed him in silver and white, with a cloak of elven-grey, and a bright gem on his brow. Then more than any kind of man he appeared, and seemed rather an Elf-lord from the Isles of the West. And thus it was that Arwen first beheld him again after their long parting; and as he came walking towards her under the trees of Caras Galadhon laden with flowers of gold, her choice was made and her doom appointed."_

Aragorn had seen his Lady. All the fevered dreams of his youth seemed at once aflame in his veins. His heart beat fast, and his senses were tingling. She was there, still beautiful, still perfect, and yet he could not think what to do. He averted his gaze and stared at the ground. A sudden thought came to him and he snatched up a handful of the golden flowers that grew by his feet; and he walked toward her, butterflies in his stomach.

And so it was that Arwen turned and beheld him.And in her heart of hearts she was glad to see him, yet his face was stern and unreadable to her, for long years of toil and secrecy had taught him how to hide his true nature.

"My Lady," he almost whispered.

"Mae govannen, Éstel."

"Long years have passed since our first meeting under the woods in Imladris, and yet you are still as beautiful as the new born stars." Arwen laughed, but her voice shook slightly.

"You wonder at that Dúnadan? As I said to you long ago, the children of Elrond have the life of the Eldar. But you, you have grown. No longer are you the boy just come to manhood. One could have mistaken you for an Elf-lord as you walked toward me then."

"You flatter me," Aragorn replied, forcing down the blush that threatened to surface in his face, "I am but of the race of Men." Arwen could almost hear the thought that formed in Aragorn's mind, _and men are weak._

"Be not so hard on yourself, Éstel, Men may yet prove to be greater than the Eldar." Then he smiled and looked into her eyes, but for all his skill he could not read her thought. Then he suddenly remembered the flowers in his hand.

"For you," he said "beautiful blooms for a beautiful Lady."

"Now it is my turn to feel flattered," laughed Arwen "but is that all that you see in me, beauty?" her face grew grave and there was almost an anxious note in her voice.

"Nay, Lady," answered Aragorn, "tis true that I see in you Lúthien Tinúviel come again, but methinks that which is pleasing to the eye may also be reflected in your fair nature." This time it was Arwen's turn to force down a blush, but she was feeling pleased with herself, and with Aragorn's fair words towards her. _Curse his unreadable face_ she thought.

As they had been talking they had wandered far from the court they had met in each other in, and now both found themselves to be somewhat lost. And completely alone. Aragorn sighed and stared at the trees around him.

"What are you thinking about?" enquired Arwen.

"The names of all the stars, and of all living things, and the whole history of Middle-earth and Over-heaven and of the Sundering Seas1." Answered Aragorn, somewhat untruthfully, he had been thinking on his Lady. Arwen laughed.

"Wise and full of wit art thou, Éstel, be sure that it is not your downfall."

"I will" whispered Aragorn, still full of thought. The day wore on, and still they stood, side by side, each lost in their own thoughts. At last Aragorn turned to Arwen, meaning to say something, but he lost his nerve at the last minute. Once again he caught the elven wisdom in her eyes, and turned away, ashamed.

"What is it Aragorn?" asked Arwen gently. Aragorn paused and looked around him.

"It must be nearly dinnertime. The day wears on and we still stand here."

"Indeed it does, but I find your presence comforting. If you are finished thinking of the names of all the stars, and of all living things, and the whole history of Middle-earth and Over-heaven and of the Sundering Seas, then we may go to the evening meal." Aragorn smiled.

"Then let us eat."

Yet out of this brief conversation was born a great friendship. For the next seven days the walked and talked and laughed together in that fair land. And Aragorn found that all his fears slipped away when he was with Arwen, that they had much to talk about, and had much in common. And he found that for all his fears she was easy to talk to and they came to know one another almost intimately. And Aragorn found that as the days passed, he loved Arwen more and more.

But by that time Arwen knew him well enough to see that there was a shadow between them, and that something troubled him; for he had not yet told Arwen of his love for her. And being in nature a lot like Galadriel her grandmother, Arwen was as outspoken as a man and confronted Aragorn on this matter.

It happened when they were resting together in Caras Galadhon. Aragorn was laid on the ground seeming to sleep but not. Then Arwen found the courage to ask the question that had been driving her mad.

"Aragorn?" she asked gingerly.

"Mmmm."

"I hope that over the past week we have spent together we have become friends."

"We have my Lady."

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other." Aragorn sat up then, fear gripping his heart.

"What do you mean?" he tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but he spoke thickly.

"I can tell when someone is keeping a secret from me. And I should think I know you well enough by now to know when you are lying to me."

"I have never lied to you." Aragorn's voice was low and dangerous, but it was tinged with hurt.

"But I know you keep something back." This Aragorn could not deny. "Why won't you tell me." Aragorn looked away.

"I cannot."

"Why? Because I am a woman?" The last comment was said with vehemence, Aragorn knew how she felt on that matter.

"I cannot tell you because I can tell no one."

"But I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Aragorn's was raised now. "But friends also respect each others' wishes. I can tell no one!"

"I thought you'd be able to tell me." And with that Arwen stomped off to dinner, leaving Aragorn feeling hurt, upset and confused. How was he ever going to make things right? Then he too left for the evening meal, trying unsuccessfully to force the thoughts to the back of his head.

Dinner was an awkward affair that evening. The tension between Aragorn and Arwen could have been cut with a sword, never mind a knife. This was something that did not escape the notice of Lady Galadriel. Being able to read the hearts and minds of others, she also discerned the cause of the problem, and vowed to confront Aragorn on it.

After dinner Aragorn sulked off on his own, and Galadriel took her chance.

"Aragorn?" he whipped round to find himself face to face with Galadriel, and lowered his eyes.

"My Lady Galadriel, what can I do for you?"

"You can answer a few questions for me." Aragorn felt dread then, for he knew Galadriel could read many things, and would discover more than he could give in his answers. But he also knew that Galadriel was already perfectly aware of the situation.

"Is that really necessary my Lady? Surely you already know thrice that which I would give you in answer to your questions." Galadriel smiled at this subtle compliment.

"And you know more than is good for you also."

"What would you have me do?"

"Tell her."

"I cannot."

"Why?" but Galadriel already knew the answer to that question. "She would not rebuke you Éstel. You underestimate my Granddaughter greatly."

"Nine and twenty years I have loved her, and long since I gave up hope that she could ever love me in return. _She is too far above me._"

"Think not so of yourself Aragorn, you are not so low down as you think. And I do not think that you have given up all hope." Aragorn sighed.

"For twenty-nine years I have hidden who I am, how I feel. It is hard for me now to open those gates long locked."

"But you will open those gates for me, why then can you not for Arwen."

"You my Lady have no need for open gates to read someone's heart. Long ago you read my mind, and I have been naked to you ever since."

"But you would ask me of my advice Naked One?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her, if only for the friendship you two share. Both of you are too lonely to fall out like this. Would you not rather share her friendship than her hate, if she cannot love you?" Aragorn knew that Galadriel was right, as always. He bowed and went off to think.

_Arwen will go to him_ she thought _this may yet turn out right._

Aragorn knew that Galadriel was right, but still he could not find the courage to tell Arwen how he felt. _Coward_ he thought _you have led armies to victory against impossible odds without fear, yet you are reduced to a trembling wreck at the thought of telling someone you love them._

But he knew why he was so afraid. All his life he had had to hide his true nature, he had become accustomed to shutting everyone out. If he let someone in then he would be vulnerable, a feeling he did not like. It did not help that he had been told quite clearly by the man he had called Father that he wasn't good enough. Not good enough for Arwen. _She is too far above you._ He was broken from his musing by a quiet voice.

"Éstel?" It was Arwen. Aragorn took a deep breath and turned to look at her, a heartbreaking look in his eyes.

"I must tell you something Arwen..." then he faltered, unsure. What if she laughed? But a nasty little voice in his head told him: _if she does, then she is not worth your love. _Aragorn braced himself. "Arwen... you must forgive me if I... seem forward... but I cannot put what I want to say into words."

Then Arwen found Aragorn's lips on hers, in a brief but fiery kiss. To his surprise she did not push him away, but when he pulled away he was breathless from his own daring. He cared not if Arwen thought him a rogue, so sure was he of being rebuked. But he knew he had to plough on, though his heart felt ready to break. Arwen was still stunned from the kiss, so he took his chance.

"What I really meant to say... wanted to say is... I love you." If Arwen was stunned before then it was nothing compared to her shock at this revelation. She was used to men desiring her body, but not to them confessing love to her. He continued "I have loved you ever since I first looked into your eyes, and saw there the elven light. Each long year that passed for me only increased the pain. But the last few days have made that pain unbearable. I love you, Arwen Evenstar, you and no other."

Then Aragorn turned as to walk off as he felt the tears fall down his face. His life felt over, his heart was broken. All seemed lost until Arwen stirred.

"Wait!" she called "I would not have you leave with a broken heart. Not if I am the only one who could heal it." Aragorn stayed then, if only to hear her voice one last time. But then Arwen too faltered. "I am afraid I have been somewhat hypocritical. I pressed for you to reveal your secrets, but still I kept my own. I am sorry. Since you have now opened your heart to me, I feel now is the right moment to return the favour, lest that moment be lost forever."

Arwen knew what she had to say, and that she could say it now, but still she feared to say it. Once said, it could not be taken back, and that was what scared her. Yet Aragorn had found the courage to reveal long hidden secrets, she had to return the favour. But still she was transfixed by that brief kiss.

"You say you have loved me since you first looked into my eyes. You are certain, I am not. I know not whether my heart was turned when I saw you seven days ago, or whether I merely understood. Certainly I have thought much of you in your absence." _Stop digressing_; she thought "All I know is how I feel now, and I say to you Éstel, that I love you too."

Then Aragorn understood. Hope at last came back into his heart, and filled it till he thought it would break with happiness. For that moment at least he cared not whether he was dreaming or not, all he cared for was Arwen's eyes.

Somehow Aragorn kept his presence of mind, when Arwen seemed to lose hers. He took her chin in his hand, and their eyes met for a moment before he kissed her. Into this kiss he poured all of his love and desire of many years alone, and all his fears washed away. The kiss was as fiery as the last, but it ran deeper. In this kiss they told each other of their love over and over again, and they lost themselves in the passion of that kiss.

"So it has happened at last." They were broken from that perfect moment by a voice; Galadriel. Both blushed, still breathing heavily; but their hands remained clasped, though neither could remember them coming together. Galadriel looked vaguely amused at their embarrassment. "I wondered when you would both realise." Then Aragorn understood, it was not just his heart that she had read.

"Thank you." He said. Galadriel merely smiled and left them alone again. Aragorn felt a light touch on his lips, and looked down to find Arwen with her arms wound around his ribs. He laughed and kissed her again, not caring who looked on.

For that moment all that mattered was that they were together, in love. Neither cared how long they stood there. Indeed it was awhile before they came up for air.

But both knew that this was only the beginning.


	2. Part 2

Part two- for all those who reviewed the first part and made my day.

Please forgive me **shwenny**, for you did not see this first

Lorien Love Files- Part 2

"_And on the evening of Midsummer Aragorn Arathorn's son, and Arwen daughter of Elrond went to the fair hill Cerin Amroth, in the midst of the land, and they walked unshod on the undying grass with elanor and niphrededil about their feet. And there upon that hill they looked east to the Shadow and west to the Twilight, and they plighted their troth and were glad." _

Aragorn came up behind Arwen with a grin on his face; she hadn't heard him. Therefore, to demonstrate his tracking prowess, he began to tickle her violently as soon as she was in reach. Predictably, Arwen squealed but then she started fighting back. She soon had wrestled Aragorn on to his back so she was astride him and had him pinned.

"Do you yield?" questioned Arwen teasingly. Aragorn shifted so as to be more comfortable.

"Only if you plan on staying there."

"Estel!"

"What? Can you blame me?" he asked innocently.

"I can blame you for a lot of things Estel."

"Ah but _you_ took advantage of _me_."

"Estel!" Aragorn merely smirked. Some time lapsed before either spoke again and it was Aragorn who broke the silence.

"I suppose you are right." He said

"About what?"

"This isn't really a very dignified position for an elf-maid to be in." Arwen snorted.

"If you had had your way Estel I would no longer be an elf-_maid_."

"Are you insinuating that I would take advantage of you?" he asked trying to sound insulted.

"You would be too afraid to try and take advantage of me." Aragorn laughed and flipped Arwen over so that he was on top of her.

"Oh really?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Estel get of me." Said Arwen trying to shove him off. "Get off!"

"You were the one who wanted me to take advantage of you." he pointed out. Arwen merely pouted. Aragorn looked down at the elf in his clutches and noticed for the millionth time just how beautiful she was. "I love you," he whispered nuzzling her nose with his won, "You know that don't you?"

"You only tell me everyday Estel." She whispered back. "Just as I tell you everyday that I love you too." Despite the serious tone Aragorn chuckled. "What?"

"You realise the consequences if we are found like this?" She nodded, not really comprehending his meaning. _They would probably force me to marry you, not that I would require much forcing._ Then he thought of something he had been putting off. "Come walk with me." He whispered, helping her up.

She wound her arm around his waist and he reciprocated. Aragorn's mood had quickly changed from playful to serious, and Arwen was puzzled by this.

Aragorn could not be exactly sure how long he had walked in these woods with Arwen, such was the way Lorien affected mortals perception of time. No matter how long he had been in Lorien he knew that the more time he spent with Arwen, the more sure he was the she was the one for him. But he had to be sure of how she felt for him; she had to be willing to forsake a lot for him if they were to be together forever.

They walked in silence until they reached Cerin Amroth, widely regarded as the most beautiful place in Lothlorien. At the foot of the hill Aragorn turned to Arwen.

"Take off your shoes." He said. Arwen looked at him incredulously. "Take off your shoes." He repeated. This time she complied and he did the same.

Hand in hand they walked up the hill and Arwen knew why Aragorn had requested they go barefoot; the feel of the grass beneath her feet was wonderful. When they reached the crest of the hill Aragorn turned to face her but still kept silent, looking pensive. Eventually Arwen broke the silence.

"Why have you brought me here?" she whispered. Aragron put his finger to her lips.

"Can you not feel it? To the east lies Shadow and in the west Twilight, but in this place there is peace. Sheltered from both fates. While outside the borders of this land the Shadow grows, here there is peace." His face looked troubled, "The Shadow grows." He murmured.

Arwen thought that she caught insecurity and despair in his eye, and replied with what she felt in her heart, for she felt hope when he so plainly did not.

"_Dark is the Shadow, yet my heart rejoices; for you, Estel, shall be among the great whose valour will destroy it_."

Still he stood looking towards the west with a troubled look in his eyes, and Arwen wished only to see him smile again.

"They say that foresight is gifted to the elves; you will rise and defeat this enemy. The Shadow cannot last forever, for you shall defeat it." Aragorn shook his head.

"_Alas! I cannot foresee it, and how it may come to pass is hidden from me_." He stroked her face and seemed to smile a second. "_Yet with your hope I will hope. And the Shadow I utterly reject_."

He paused, and Arwen could see within his eyes a struggle taking place, and she knew that he was steeling himself for some grim task. He took a deep breath.

"_But neither, lady, is the Twilight for me; for I am mortal, and if you will cleave to me, Evenstar, then the Twilight you must also renounce_."

Arwen looked shocked for a moment then, for she had not expected that of him. _She stood still as a white tree, looking into the West_. There she perceived that she saw the whit shores of Valinor, and the laughter of a thousand elves in Elvenhome. And Arwen thought that she saw her mother, who had forsaken middle-earth many years before.

Then Arwen looked into Aragorn's eyes and saw there love and understanding, and acceptance at whatever choice she chose. And then she knew that though she might live ten thousand years more, she would not find another man such as Aragorn. Arwen knew that there could never be another who loved her as he did, and could give her what he offered.

And in that moment Arwen Undomiel realised the true power of love. She realised that there was nothing without Aragorn, and whatever she gave up for him would be worth the price. At last she spoke again.

"_I will cleave to you, Dúnadan, and turn from the Twilight. Yet there lies the land of my people and the long home of all my kin_."

Even as she spoke the words she knew of their finality, and of the grief she would cause and feel because of them. But she knew that Aragorn was worth all the tears of the Nirnaeth Arnoediad.

Even now there was a smile in his eye as he put his arms about her, pulling her to him. He rested his forehead against hers and said two simple words:

"Hannon le."

And then he kissed her and did not stop for a long time. When they pulled apart he stroked her face and looked serious again.

"I suppose I had better do this properly." He muttered almost inaudibly. Then he sank down on one knee before Arwen, who was by now not the least bit surprised at any actions he might choose to make.

Aragorn looked into Arwen's eyes and smiled a thousand smiles, each and every one of them for her, and only for her.

"I ask of thee, Arwen Undomiel, when my time comes, wouldst thou be my bride? Will you marry me?"

"I say to thee Estel, that nothing in all of Arda could make me happier than to stand by your side as your wife. Of course I will marry you." she said with a smile.

"Then bear this ring for me, as a token of our troth, so that those you shall meet shall know of our love." And he slipped the Ring of Barahir off his finger as he straightened. "Even as Beren himself bore this ring so now I bear it too. And I would give it to my Tinuviel so that she may know the depth of my love for her.

"Oh, Estel, I only have to look into your eyes to know of the depth of your love. But I shall wear your ring, and cherish it all the more for it is a gift from you, my beloved."

And Aragorn slipped the ring onto her finger even as he claimed her lips as his own. There they stood until the stars had come out in the heavens to honour their love. Then finally they broke apart and looked into each others eyes, revelling in their newly pledged love.

"We had better be getting back. I... we had better inform the Lady Galadriel of our troth-plighting." Said Aragorn at last.

"There will be time for that in the morning, tonight is for me and you." she replied holding on to him tightly. Aragorn smiled into her hair and he began to sing.

"_Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey,_

_Through halls of iron and darkling door,_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless._

_The Sundering Seas between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away,_

_In the forest singing sorrowless_."

"The Lay of Leithian." Arwen whispered.

"Ever has it been a favourite story of mine, but now it concerns our fate closely. I would do anything for you, my Evenstar."

"And I for you." she whispered.

"You already have," he murmured back "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Aragorn noticed that she shivered slightly, and insisted hen that they return to Caras Galadhon.

So hand in hand they returned to the elven city hearts bursting with joy and love. Knowing that the path before them was not going to be easy, but also that the rewards would be great.

Hand in hand they returned to civilisation, walking barefoot in the undying grass; for they had neglected to remember their shoes at the foot of Cerin Amroth


	3. Part 3

Lorien Love Files- Part 3

_Then for a season they wandered together in the glades of Lothlórien, until it was time for him to depart. _

At last Aragorn felt the pull of nature, the change of season approaching, and he knew it was time he left the fair green woods. Reluctantly he did so, for he was loath to leave his beloved Arwen. Therefore he prepared for his going in secret, though he knew that soon she would discern that it was so.

"Éstel?" murmured Arwen as she sat by him as he was laid upon a chaise on her balcony. It was dusk, and a wonderful golden hue permeated the air in Lothlorien.

"Mmmm?" he replied, too content to speak.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are keeping something from me again?"

Aragorn sat up and looked at his beloved with sorrow in his eyes.

"I have to leave." He said quietly. "My bags are packed in my room. I didn't want to tell you; I knew you would be just as sad as I."

Arwen rose to her feet and went to the balcony railing, looking down upon many layers of _talans_ and many elves going about their daily business.

"You leave the borders of this land, and I do not know when I shall see you again." She said sadly. Aragorn rose and went over to her, wrapping his arms about her.

"No, but still I must leave. And we will have fair memories to sustain us." His fingers brushed against the Ring of Barahir, its heavy form now upon a chain about Arwen's neck. "Arwen look at me." She did as he instructed. "The magic of this land did not change the way I feel about you. Nor will that change when I leave. I loved you so many years before I came here, through every war I have fought through, now I have a reason to fight." A tear fell gently down Arwen's face.

"But my world will become dark when you leave, you are my light, my Éstel." Aragorn kissed that lonely tear away.

"Then hope, my love, and I will be your hope, for Hope I was named. I need you to have hope for me, for without you I have none."

"But I need you here with me. How can I go on without you by my side?" Arwen clutched desperately at his tunic. Aragorn had never seen an elf so vulnerable, and it scared him.

"One day I will be at your side, I promise. But for that day to come I must leave now, and you must continue to have hope for me. I have yet to speak with you father concerning our betrothal." That thought did little to comfort Arwen, for she knew what her father would say, and he would not be happy. Aragorn held her tighter than ever. "There are things I have yet to do, but I want you to know that there is nowhere I would rather be, nothing I would rather be doing than spending my time with you."

"I love you Éstel, beyond the ending of this world I love you."

"And I love you the same, which means that this parting will not break us. Nothing can come between us now, not the darkening of the world, nor the fall of the Free Peoples, nor you father. Nothing can change our love."

"Make love to me Éstel." Whispered Arwen in his ear.

Aragorn looked at her for a long moment, first in surprise, then with eyes that clearly said that he wanted to take her up on her request.

"Make love to me." Whispered Arwen, pulling gently at the buttons of his tunic. "Seal our bond to each other." Aragorn swallowed hard, fighting hard to regain concentration with such an offer hanging in the air. He had waited for this moment to come ever since he had first met Arwen all those years ago…

"No." he said quite suddenly. Arwen looked hurt and confused by his rejection. "All of my being is screaming at me to make love to you all night long, and I promise that I will, but not tonight. How can I love you tonight, and then leave you in the morning with a heart twice as broken?"

"You leave tomorrow?" Aragorn nodded. "Make love to me." Pleaded Arwen desperately.

"Not tonight, not like this." Said Aragorn, with more conviction this time. He kissed her gently on the lips. "When I make love to you I will make sure that it is the best night of your life, and nothing and no one will be able to ruin our perfect moment. We will make love all night under the starlight, and I will hold you in my arms as the sun rises. Then I shall make love to you as the sun climbs the sky to its peak, and when it reaches its noontide I will kiss you deeply and tell you a thousand times over that I love you; but not tonight."

Aragorn's breath was hot against Arwen's lips, and another tear escaped at the beautiful things he was whispering to her.

"Oh Éstel, I love you so much."

"And I love you, my Evenstar, more than I ever thought a man could love anyone."

"Stay with me tonight." She said, her voice still almost pleading. Aragorn truly had never heard her sound so vulnerable, but it comforted him that he knew he was the only one who could change that.

"That I can do," said Aragorn with a smile "And I care not if anyone should find us." Arwen gave a small smile, but her eyes clearly told Aragorn that she was still scared.

Aragorn let Arwen go so that she could change, while he tugged off his tunic. Soon they were both settled in Arwen's bed in each others arms, where they belonged.

"You know that you'll never lose me. How could I run off with a bar maid after I have loved you?" asked Aragorn quietly. Arwen smiled in the dark, for he had read her mind perfectly. No, he would never leave her, not when he knew her so well.

"Forgive me for being silly?" asked Arwen. Aragorn nuzzled and kissed her neck in reply.

"How could I not?" he whispered.

Content the two of them fell asleep in each others arms, together for that night at least.

The next morning Aragorn woke early, though he was loathe to leave Arwen sleeping so peacefully. He went to his room and changed into his travelling clothes for the fist time in nigh on three months, and he retrieved his things.

He had hoped to slip out unnoticed but Arwen caught up with him before he left the perimeter of Caras Galadhon. That despairing look was back in her eye, and it nearly broke Aragorn's resolve to leave that day.

"Must you go?" she asked quietly.

"I must. If I do not leave now then I will never find the courage to go, and we both know that I cannot stay." Arwen nodded.

"I do not want you to leave me."

"I promise that we will see each other again, we will be together again Arwen."

"Then why does it feel like my heart is breaking? I have never felt such soul-breaking pain before. This surely is the hardest thing I will have to bear." Aragorn looked sorrowful.

"This first parting is hard indeed, for both of us. Yet, this will not be the hardest parting to bear."

Arwen looked at him, not understanding. Aragorn merely took her in his arms and kissed her long and hard before walking out through the gates. Arwen felt like he had walked out of her life forever and she knew that her heart went with him.

_This will not be the hardest parting to bear_ he had said. Arwen could not think of any pain she had ever felt that was greater than this. Slowly she turned and went back to the city and back to her eternity of loneliness.

Galadriel looked down upon her broken granddaughter with sadness in her wise eyes. No, this would not be the hardest parting that she would have to bear.


	4. Part 4 The Final Chapter

Sorry it took so long to get up, but i had real problems with this final chapter. i just want to say thanks to anyone who has reviwed this story along the way, it has been quite a literary adventure for me.

* * *

"_Éstel, Éstel!" she cried, and with that even as he took her hand and kissed it, he fell in to sleep. Then a great beauty was revealed in him, so that all who after came there looked on him in wonder; for they saw that the grace of his youth, and the valour of his manhood, and the wisdom and majesty of his age were blended together. And long there he lay, an image of the splendour of the Kings of Men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world._

_But Arwen went forth from the house, and the light of her eyes was quenched, and it seemed to her people that she had become cold and grey as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Then she said farewell to Eldarion, and to her daughters, and to all whom she had loved; and she went out from the city of Minas Tirith and passed away to the land of Lórien, and dwelt there alone under the fading trees until winter came. Galadriel had passed away and Celeborn also was gone, and the land was silent._

_There at last when the mallorn-leaves were falling, but spring had not yet come, she laid herself to rest upon Cerin Amroth; and there is her green grave, until the world is changed, and all the days of her life are utterly forgotten by men that come after, and elanor and niphredil bloom no more east of the Sea._

Arwen Úndomiel wandered alone in the woods of Lothlórien, no longer fair and golden. Galadriel had departed many, many years ago, and Celeborn too had forsaken the land. All the Eldar had departed, save one, who wandered still alone in the land of her mother's people.

For Arwen had forsaken her immortality; forsaken the life of the Eldar for the man she loved. And in return he had made her a Queen of the Edain, and given her many beautiful children, but now he too was gone. Aragorn son of Arathorn, the King Elessar Telcontar of Gondor and Arnor, the ranger Strider of old, her Éstel, her hope, had at last passed beyond the circles of the world.

Thus Arwen tasted the bitterness of the mortality that she had taken upon herself, and every day she wandered in the once fair land reminded her of days long gone, and of her loss.

In her mind she relived the days they had spent in these woods in joy and bliss. Before the great Shadow had fallen upon Middle-Earth and taken her Éstel from her for great journeys that lasted many years. Always walking in danger, taking the full weight of the shadow upon himself, until the time came when the means of defeating the Enemy had been discovered, and Aragorn the Heir of Isildur had risen up out of obscurity to lead the Armies of the West against the dark hordes at the Black Gate, and in the joy of their victory had at last renewed the Kingship of Gondor.

But that was all so long ago now, nothing more than a memory. That was what Aragorn had told her would happen if she took he ship into the West, that their love would become nothing more than memory, and at last would fade away. That ship she had forsaken for his love, but still she found that all she clung to were mere memories; ashes and dust that must fade away when their time is done.

Arwen wanted to believe him that there was so much more than this, that beyond the circles of the world there is more than memory, but with each passing heartbeat her beloved Éstel became further and further away from her, until at last she doubted that he had even existed.

The leaves of the mallorn-tree fell silently and softly about Arwen, blowing gently with the wind; the mallorn-leaves fell though it was still winter, but Arwen did not notice. All Arwen knew was that it was time; her heart was broken, and could not be fixed; there was no more pain that she could endure. The Evenstar's last remaining hope were the words that Elessar had spoken to her upon his death-bed:

_We are not bound for ever to the circles of the world, and beyond them is more than memory._

So Arwen Úndomiel lay herself down upon the hill of Cerin Amroth, where long ago she and Aragorn had pledged their love for one another, hoping against hope that there was truth rather than folly in her beloved's final words.

Thus Arwen closed her eyes on the world and waited for Death to take her. At last she felt her heart slow and her breathing lengthen and she could no longer feel the blood rushing through her veins. But when her heart finally ceased its beating, and her lungs drew no more breath, Arwen did not feel the darkness take her utterly.

She opened her eyes, and lo! she was still in the woods of Lórien, but the leaves still clung to the trees, and the woods were golden still. Arwen sat up perplexed, and her eyes fell upon a familiar smiling figure. Éstel!

But this was not the man that Arwen had left cold and still in the Silent Street; an old and majestic king, silver haired and wise. This man was much younger, and still had a full head of dark hair, barely troubled by grey flecks. This was the Éstel that she had known in Lórien so many years before, still youthful of face yet combined with the majesty of the Old King. Her heart burst with joy at seeing him again, though she could not convince herself entirely that he was real.

"Where am I?" asked Arwen uncertainly.

"In the place you have always longed to be in your heart," replied Éstel. His eyes were shining with mischief, though it was tempered with a wisdom that Arwen had known in him in their last days together. "You are home, my love."

"Is this place real? Are you real?" asked Arwen, still haunted by the pain of her life.

Éstel merely smiled and held out his hand to help her up.

"I am real enough, so why should the place not be?"

Arwen replied by flinging herself into her lover's arms, tears of joy rolling down her face; Éstel was indeed real, for there could be no mistaking the feel of his arms as he held his beloved Evenstar.

"Forgive me my love for doubting you; forgive me for despairing that I would ever see you again."

Aragorn took Arwen's chin in his hand and forced her look at him, with his other hand he wiped the tears from her cheek.

"You have endured the bitterness of the mortality that you took upon yourself and you have triumphed over despair. _In sorrow we must go_ I said, _but not in despair."_

"Forgive me again my love, for I did indeed despair."

"Nay, for in the depths of your heart there always dwelled hope, and even the smallest amount of hope is a most precious thing." Arwen smiled, and Éstel could have sworn he heard her issue a girlish giggle too.

"Of course there was always Hope in my heart, for that is where I kept you always, and you are Hope."

Gently Aragorn kissed her, and Arwen was disappointed when he pulled away too soon. She pouted and gave and small, involuntary whimper. Éstel smiled.

"Patience my love, we have all eternity together for that."

"All eternity," echoed Arwen, uncertainly. "Éstel, eternity is a very long time."

"Aye, but it will always be too short when I am with you. Behold! this is the gift of The One to Men; indeed we are the true immortals."

Then Aragorn took the Evenstar's and led her away into the woods, their pasts, presents and future all entwined within the strange fate that befalls men after their death.

Eternity is a very long time, but for two people who loved each other as much as Éstel and Úndomiel did, eternity does not seem that long.

The End


End file.
